Binders capable of holding a note pad or pad of paper are known in the art. Typically, the pad is inserted into a pocket on the inside of either the front or back cover of the binder. As a result, if a user needs to use the pad with the binder in a manageable position, either the front or back cover must be bent back in an extreme position until the outsides of the covers contact each other. Such bending can cause significant wear and tear of the binder and makes using the pad awkward and inconvenient. In addition, any other papers stored inside the binder would be exposed and subject to damage or loss.
One portfolio, described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,653 to Miller et al., is a combined portfolio and writing pad with a pad holder located on a third panel. The third panel is shown having a similar construction to the front and back covers except it has a slit for holding a pad. Constructing the third panel like the front and back covers increases the cost of manufacturing the portfolio. Furthermore, a hinge portion at the junction between the third panel and the back cover is not large enough so that the third panel lies flat on top of the front cover when the front and back covers are closed. As a result, even if the writing pad were accessible when the front and back covers are closed, the writing pad would be oriented at an awkward angle with respect to the surfaces of the front and back covers, making writing on the pad difficult. Finally, the configuration of the slit allows the insertion of only one pad and requires that the pad b inserted in a specific orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,451 to Garza discloses an information pad for checkbooks. The information pad has a slotted member affixed to a checkbook cover. A slot in the slotted member receives an information receiving pad. As is the case wit the '653 patent discussed above, the slot requires that the information receiving pad be inserted in a specific orientation. Furthermore, a seam weld between the checkbook cover and the slotted member is not long enough so that the slotted member and information receiving pad can lay flat on the checkbook cover when the checkbook cover is closed.
Thus, there exists a need for a folio that has a flip-over pad which lays flat on the folio when the folio is closed.